The Babysitter's A Vampire
The Babysitter's A Vampire is a song sung by Fred Figglehorn. Lyrics Regular Fred Figglehorn: There's something strange about this babysitter She called the blood bank and asked if they deliver She walks by the mirror, but I don't see her reflection I've seen twilight, believe me it left an impression And everybody knows they come to suck your blood, hey Hypnotize you with their eyes you got no where to run, hey Her fingernails are sharp her teeth are pointed too Mom left me alone with her now what am I gonna do Chorus: The babysitter's a vampire She's looking at me like I'm dinner tonight The babysitter's a vampire Gonna need a wooden steak and a garlic milk shake To keep me alive (Backing) Oh great, my mom left me alone with a vampire, a blood sucking freak, MOM! She said "it's getting late time for you to go to bed" I'm thinking let's call it a night, put a stake in your heart instead I'm on to you, you're white as glue, and your skin is as cold as ice The way you stare like I'm medium rare you're ready to take a bite And everybody knows they come to suck your blood, hey Hypnotize you with their eyes you got no where to run, hey Mom will never believe me now unless I get some proof When I'm flying around the house with fangs she'll know it's true (Chorus) (Backing) Fred, oh Fred, I want to suck your blood! I know, get away you freak! AHHHHHH! And everybody knows they come to suck MY blood Hypnotize you with their eyes you got no where to run Her fingernails are sharp her teeth are pointed too Mom left me alone with her now what am I gonna do (Chorus) The babysitter's a vampire From now on I'm wearing turtle necks (Backing: Made of silver) The babysitter's a vampire Will I make it through the night or end up a vampire snack The Butler Vampire Connie: There's something strange about this new butler Sunil Nevla: He called the blood bank and asked if they deliver Zeñorita Cebra: He walks by the mirror, but I don't see his reflection Skyla and Vinnie Terrio: We've seen Twilight, believe us it left an impression Button Mash and Sweetie Belle: And everybody knows they come to suck your blood, hey Sunil and Vinnie: Hypnotize you with their eyes you got no where to run, hey Scootaloo: His hooves are sharp his teeth are pointed too Connie: Daddy left us alone with him now what are we gonna do Chorus: The new butler's a vampire He's looking at us like we're dinner tonight The new butler's a vampire Gonna need a wooden steak and a garlic milk shake To keep us alive Connie: (Backing) Oh great, daddy left us alone with a vampire, a blood sucking freak, DADDY! Apple Bloom: He said "it's getting late time for you to go to bed" Connie: I'm thinking let's call it a night, put a stake in your heart instead Zeñorita Cebra: We're on to you, you're white as glue, and your skin is as cold as ice Zoe Trent and Pepper Clark: The way you stare like we're medium rare you're ready to take a bite Minka Mark and Gail Trent: And everybody knows they come to suck your blood, hey Mitzi and Pepper Clark: Hypnotize you with their eyes you got no where to run, hey Connie: Daddy will never believe us now unless we get some proof Scoootaloo: When we're flying around the house with fangs he'll know it's true Everyone: AAAAHHH!!! (Chorus) The new butler's a vampire He's looking at us like we're dinner tonight The new butler's a vampire Gonna need a wooden steak and a garlic milk shake To keep us alive Jeberton: (Backing) Guys, oh guys, I want to suck your blood! Connie: I know, get away you freak! AHHHHHH! Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson: And everybody knows they come to suck your blood, hey Sunil and Vinnie: Hypnotize you with their eyes you got no where to run, hey Minka Mark: His hooves are sharp his teeth are pointed too Connie: Daddy left us alone with him now what are we gonna do Chorus: The new butler's a vampire He's looking at us like we're dinner tonight The new butler's a vampire Gonna need a wooden steak and a garlic milk shake To keep us alive (Chorus) The new butler's a vampire From now on We're wearing turtle necks (Backing: Made of silver) The new butler's a vampire Will we make it through the night or end up a vampire snack Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Scary Songs